This invention relates generally to fuel oil, gas or waste oil-burning furnaces and relates, more particularly, to such furnaces of a forced-air type for heating air in climate control applications.
The furnace with which this invention is concerned includes elongated housing means and a heat exchanger supported within the housing means so as to extend between opposite ends thereof. An air intake is associated with one end of the housing means, an air discharge vent is associated with the other end of the housing means, and a fan is mounted adjacent the air intake for directing air into the air intake and toward the air discharge vent so that air moving through the housing means flows along the outer surface of the heat exchanger. The heat exchanger includes a combustion chamber adjacent an inlet end of the heat exchanger disposed opposite the air intake end of the housing means and an opposite outlet end. A fuel burner assembly is supported adjacent the inlet end of the heat exchanger for burning a fuel/air mixture within the combustion chamber of the heat exchanger so that a flame and combustion products are directed axially of the heat exchanger toward the outlet end thereof and so that the air flowing through the housing means from the air intake to the air discharge vent passes along the outer surface of the heat exchanger and absorbs heat therefrom. An example furnace of this type, commonly known as a counterflow furnace, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,359, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved furnace of the aforedescribed class.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a furnace having an enhanced efficiency.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a furnace wherein the amount of heat absorbed from the heat exchanger by the air moving through the housing means is increased.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a furnace which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.